Some electronic devices such as notebook personal computers include a stationary unit, and a movable unit that is coupled to the rear end portion of the stationary unit and opens and closes with respect to the stationary unit.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-10658, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-182393, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-91622.